


Le Petite Mort

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy and Nil share a night under the stars.Ship: Aloy/NilFandom: Horizon: Zero DawnFor the kink: Orgasm Denial
Relationships: Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Le Petite Mort

Aloy lay in the tall grass watching the stars in the sky. Many times she attempted to count them but she never got far. She ran her hands through the grass on either side of her body enjoying the sensation as the blades tickled the flesh of her arms. A soft moan escaped her lips. 

A rustling, not attributed to her own movement in the grass caught her attention and her arms stilled. There should be no one around. She had found a spot, in what she’d assumed was the middle of nowhere, just outside of Meridian. The mesa had a great view of the palace, but here she could watch the people and not have to endure the cacophony of the city. Machines made their way to the crest at times but she’d seen no sign of Glinthawks or Stormbirds in the area. The last of them, she’d pushed south to help the Banuk who wanted to mourn their dead. 

When she heard no further movement, she resumed her caress of the grass around her. She had been touch starved most of her life but she’d found long ago that the Earth welcomed her no matter where she was. The cool breeze of the Nora’s mountains, the soft caress of the tall grass, the mud squishing between her toes as she walked barefoot along the banks of the rivers. Nature was her home and sometimes that was all the comfort she needed. 

She sighed, not wanting to get up but also knowing she needed to do something about her unpleasant stench. Usually, she used a stream or river to bathe in, but tonight she’d wanted a better communion with the Earth. Somewhere between solid ground and the sky above. And while she was not modest, there had been too many people down by the river to allow her to have the moment she had been desiring. So, she’d filled a few water skins and climbed to the mesa she now rested on. 

As she stripped off her leathers, she heard the stirring noises again and took a quick look around. Seeing no one, she had to assume it was the wind. This was Carja territory. The number of people who could make the climb to the summit here, she could count on one hand. 

Fully nude, she took a clean rag and wet it, brushing it over her sunkissed skin. As she was finishing up with her last clean rag, she reached between her legs to work the last of her water through her curls and wipe away the must that lingered there. 

A growl emanated on the breeze and she whipped around to face the direction of the noise. There was no one. But as she began to put the pieces of the evening together, she knew who was out there. She didn’t need her focus. 

A slow smile spread her lips and she continued in her cleansing. Though, this time she was more thorough than usual. She allowed her lips to part and her soft moans colored her cheeks as she put on a show for him.

Of course, he knew the moment he was found out. “Good things come to those who lie in wait.”

She chuckled, “Lie in wait? Were you going to pounce on me like a Stalker?”  
Nil shrugged, “Perhaps, little huntress. But now you won’t know.”

She tossed the rag aside and turned her back to him. Nil was always one to make it known if he wanted something. Tonight, it seemed he had been content to watch. She wasn’t bothered by it. Sexual desire wasn’t a constant thing but it was something that she always felt in his presence. 

She bent over to collect her things and heard another growl from behind her. She wasn’t trying to tease him but she knew he had a hard time resisting the sight of her like that. Yet, she couldn’t just leave her things strewn about the clearing all night. The elements could take them as quickly as any bandit or machine. 

As she stood, Nil’s hands wrapped around her breasts and he pulled her into his body. She could feel how hard his cock had grown and she wondered if it was because she had bent over in front of him or if it had been like that.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She moaned loudly this time and his teeth skimmed the pulse he found there. She shifted to turn to him but he held her in place with the force of his hands on her breasts. He squeezed hard, then released them, massaging them afterward, only to return pleasuring her nipples. His fingers began a dance of sorts, rolling them to stiff hardened peaks, then he’d pinch them slightly as he flicked his fingers over the sensitive buds. 

Aloy could come from Nil’s nipple play, this she’d known for quite some time. The man knew just how much pressure she could take, knew when to back off and knew when to caress. He could tease her into a state of euphoria and she’d beg for more. As her moans grew louder, she pressed her legs together to alleviate some of the pressure building in her clitoris. It was begging to be touched. But as she pressed her legs together, Nil’s hands left her body. 

She turned to face him, reaching for his cock and he took a step back. “Not so quick, my little huntress. Lay down.”

Tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms, she asked, “What are you thinking?”

“There’s something of me inside you. You’ll show me, one way or another.” Nil gave her a grimace, a look that she’d learned was his smile. 

She shook her head but the thought intrigued her, so she found a soft spot and lay down on her back, opening her legs invitingly for him. 

“On your belly.” 

Again, she gave him a curious look. She was open for him, what more was he asking of her?

When she complied, Nil stripped off his armor, pants and removed his headdress. He was now as naked as she but when she began to lift her hips for him, he pushed them back down and lay with his body flush to hers. His cock slipped between her legs but remained outside of her body. Slowly, he began rocking and she figured out what he was doing. With every forward motion, his cock pressed into her clit. With every backward motion, his head caught on the sensitive nub. 

It was an all-new kind of pleasure for Aloy. She’d had his fingers and his mouth on her mound before but this, it was like they were fucking but not. She could feel the impact of his cock, only to be bereft of it but as his shaft slid over her nub, pleasure spiked through her core. 

The pleasure built and built inside of her and his name slipped off her tongue in a breathless whisper. “Nil.”

He pulled back and flipped her over. She sighed as his weight fell upon her again and she wrapped her legs around him. But he lifted his hips, keeping her from securing the one thing she wanted, needed from him.

“Nil, please.”

Without answering, he lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked until it stood erect, then he moved to her other and shifted his body weight to one arm so he could tease the already hard one. 

Her fingers delved into his curls, tugging the strands as he again brought her to the precipice before releasing her and pulling away. 

She nearly used every ounce of strength to push him to the ground and have her way with him. She was done with the teasing, done with nearly being fulfilled to be left bereft moments later. What game did he think he was playing? But he countered and she was left with her arms pinned above her head and her legs locked into his. 

“Shhh, calm little huntress.” Nil’s eyes sparkled with delight, as if this was exactly the reaction he’d hoped for from her. 

“Who’s a good girl?” His voice purred with reserved desire.

Aloy stilled. She didn’t respond, didn’t know how to respond to what was happening between them. She could feel his hard cock pulsing against her thigh, see the fire in him answering her own but he refused to give in. 

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you, Aloy.”

She nodded, the only thing she was capable of, as Nil’s free hand traced the outline of her body. His fingers lingered on her earlobe, moving slowly down her neck, the curve of her breast. She had to gulp past another wave of desire as it flooded over her. She was pinned, she couldn’t move and the slightest raising of her hips ceased Nil’s gentle caresses. 

“Don’t deny the hunger, Aloy. Feel it, don’t fight it.” 

She didn’t know how to feel it when every time it took his hands away from her. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched. Her mouth opened and she panted, whispering his name. Whatever he was doing was creating a war within her mind and body. 

At the moment she found herself about to completely come unraveled, something truly savage rose up inside of her. 

“There it is. Yes, Aloy. Show me the savage beast inside of you.” 

She didn’t really know why but turning her head, she saw the soft flesh of Nil’s bicep and she bit down hard. He groaned as his hips finally drove into hers, his cock slipping inside of her. 

His pace was slow but she didn’t need much. Just the feel of him being inside of her had her eyes rolling back and her body arching. She could feel her orgasm ready to explode with another thrust when Nil paused.

“Look at me.” 

Her eyes fluttered open and he moved his hips but she couldn’t maintain eye contact. “Aloy, look at me.”

She forced her eyes open and he picked up the pace. “That’s it. Good girl.”

When she came, it was as if the stars themselves exploded from her body. Her ears rang and she knew her heart was ready to leap out of her chest. She had never felt anything like that before. It wasn’t the first time he’d denied her an orgasm when she wanted it but this prolonged torture seemed to rip her to shreds in the aftermath.

Nil lay beside her, his arm under her head and he pulled her arm and leg over him to lay under the stars.


End file.
